


Paint Me

by ApplesauceLady



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Pottertalia, UKUS, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesauceLady/pseuds/ApplesauceLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland felt eyes on him but that was normal. As captain and seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, it was normal for people to gaze at him. Apparently dubbed the fifth sexiest male in sixth year, Arthur should be used to it but this gaze was different. He couldn't tell if it was malevolent or benevolent, just different.  UkUs Pottertalia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Odji](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Odji).



**CC101** -Okay guys. This is my new Pottertalia story for Odji. They were the winner of my 100th reviewer free one-shot give away on Fanfiction for my story _To Breed a Naga_.

* * *

  **Disclaimer** : I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

 Arthur felt it as he walked out into the sun: the endlessly staring eyes. As seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, he should be accustomed to people staring at him. As the 'fifth sexiest male' in the sixth year class (dubbed by the entire sixth year female population), he should be used to the looks but the Englishman couldn't shake this feeling away. Arthur had tried looking around to find the person responsible but during the hundreds of times he attempted, he had never found the person. At first he could ignore it but now it was becoming creepy.

The feeling of being watched usually started in the morning, at breakfast in the Great Hall. Then it would follow him to his first class, Transfiguration,  before disappearing until lunch. The feeling lasted all during lunch and the two classes after that, Ancient Runes and Charms. After that it would vanish until Quidditch practice and dinner later in the day. He usually felt safe from the eyes in the Ravenclaw common room but lately he had been wondering if he could feel the person's gaze even then.

Arthur had tried to make a list of the possibilities but there were too many possibilities for culprits for him to say for sure. He had even asked his friends to help search: no luck what so ever. So there was no choice but for Arthur to set a trap for his mysterious stalker.

* * *

The plan was set for Tuesday during his time in the library. Arthur felt that this was the best time to catch the stalker. He was doing this alone, so he stood up and moved over to one edge of the library, looking outside into the forbidden forest. After letting his follower get into their hiding spot, Arthur left the library through the back doors past the restricted section. The back staircase led into a doorway whack opened up to a hallway. Arthur hid to the left of the door, making sure not to be seen. 

The blond waited a good five minutes before the expected footsteps were heard coming down the stone steps. Tensing up, Arthur readied his wand. When the person walked through the door, he waved his wand, "Levicorpus!"

Several objects hit the floor as the stalker was hoisted up into the air by his ankle. "Hey!" The person complained loudly and struggled in the air. "Let me go!"

Arthur was about to reply rather rudely when he realized who was now hanging in the air. "Alfred?!" He gazed at the other. Alfred F. Jones was also a Ravenclaw and a sixth year. Originally from the United States of America, his family moved over to England to be closer to their family across the pond. Arthur and Alfred had never been close but neither were they enemies. Mentally, he thought about their schedules. The meals were easy for anyone to look at him and they did have Charms together but not Ancient Runes so it couldn't be Alfred.

"Yeah…" Alfred's blond hair hung down as his sapphire blue eyes glared at his fellow Ravenclaw, crossing his arms. "Is there some reason that I'm hanging upside down at the moment or is this some sort of new greeting that I'm unaware of?" The scarcasm was obvious in his tone, as the American struggled again.

"Uhhh…" Feeling really embarrassed that he had gotten the wrong person, Arthur blushed and looked down at the floor. "Yeah sorry, let me-" He cut off as he noticed something odd about what Alfred had dropped. On the ground was Alfred's bag and a note book that fell when gravity switched off for the taller blond. The Englishman squared down and picked up the notebook.

Scratch that, it was a sketchbook. Emerald eyes gazed at the page in amazement. On the pages was a picture of him on a broom stick, catching the golden snitch. Arthur flipped the page, it was him again; this time he was looking outside a window.  Getting frantic, Arthur leaved through the entire note book. All of them contain drawings, paintings, and sketches of him: at lunch, dueling, sleeping, in the common room studying! "It's-It's been you!" He look up in amazement at the other male. "You-You're my stalker."

At this point, Alfred appeared to be deer caught in the headlights. The American's face was all red, and he wasn't looking at Arthur. Eventually he met eyes with Arthur but again looked away. When Alfred realized that Arthur wouldn't just give up, he sighed and crossed his arms. "Could you at least let me down? I'll answer your questions then." All the blood was rushing to his head

"Sure." The Englishman carefully set down the sketchbook on the bag and walked so he was under Alfred. Then he jerked his wand up and muttered the counter curse, "Liberacorpus." Alfred's body instantly obeyed gravity and fell into Arthur's waiting arms. The older male faltered slightly but he managed not to drop the larger male somehow.

Scowling, Alfred hurried out of Arthur's hold and scurried to pick up his stuff. He carefully placed the sketch book into his bag after making sure the fall didn't damage anything. The American kept to his word, not running off despite every instinct telling him to escape. "Thanks." He managed to say.

Arthur nodded, giving his 'you are welcome' wordlessly. He saw how awkward Alfred was standing. It was still shocking that Alfred was the one to stalk him. He had several issues though. "I-I get that you were the one stalking me but I still don't understand. You aren't in my Ancient Runes class and you're not on the Quidditch team."

The American didn't like being called a stalker but that's what he was. Taking a deep, he replied with a level voice, "Yes but from my class in Divination, I can see you in Ancient Runes. You sit right by the window." He adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "As for Quidditch practice, while I still prefer Quodpot, I can fly decently on a broom stick. Using my broom I can fly to the top of trees and watch you with Omnioculars."

Absorbing all of this information, Arthur still didn't understand. Alfred liked to watch him and draw pictures…of him. "B-But why? Why do you constantly want to draw me? Surely I can't be that inspiring."

"No!" Alfred almost shouted, blushing again as he was so loud. "I mean, no, you are inspiring. You are my personal muse… I don't know why  but when I look at you, I feel encouraged to just draw." The American's body posture told the other that he felt strongly about this.

Now it was Arthur's turn to blush. No one had even described him that way before. Handsome sure, snarky, definitely, but never muse. He shifted his balance several times, the situation was too tense. "I bet I'm not easy to draw with these caterpillars." He motioned to his eyebrows, trying for some humor to lighten the scene.

"Not really." Leaning on the side of his arm against the wall, Alfred smiled widely at the older blond, glad the conversation had taken a turn for the better. "They're actually my favorite part to draw. The hardest part of you is your eyes. They hold some much emotion and meaning that even a simple mistake can ruin the image."

Arthur just continued to blush before clearing his throat. He was staring when he noticed one obvious fact. ' _Alfred likes me, as in a romantic way!'_ It was all in the way the other was gazing at him, longing and with adoration.  Arthur had never even thought about the American that way but now he was. It wouldn't even be horrible. Sure they had their squabbles but even Arthur had to admit those were fun.  He could imagine them outside just before summer break. Himself reading a book with Alfred drawing him as the taller talked about something. The image made him smile. "Say Alfred, after Quidditch practice tomorrow, would you like to teach me the basics of quodpot?"

The question definitely caught the other Ravenclaw off guard. Thick as he usually was, Alfred was able to get that this was more than it seemed. He gave a shy nod before smiling. "How about the cove next to the lake?"

Strangely happy, Arthur put away his wand. "That sounds delightful. See you tomorrow." Walking past the American, Arthur stopped and turned around. He kissed Alfred on the lips for a few seconds before disconnecting their lips. "Remember to bring your supplies." With a wink, Arthur walked away feeling much better than he had in weeks.

After all, he wasn't voted 'fifth sexeist' for nothing and he would be damned if it wouldn't help him shag that American into next week. 

 


End file.
